Sehun saem, Wo Ai Ni
by xunluluxi794
Summary: [TWOSHOOT] "Luhan mencintai guru tampan, dan guru tampan itu ternyata..." HUNHAN/YAOI/M/NC/Rnr! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**"Sehun saem, Wo ai ni"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun & Luhan**

 **Romance**

 **M+**

 **| YAOI | NC |**

 **.**

 **"Luhan mencintai guru tampan, dan guru tampan itu ternyata..."**

 **.**

 **TWOSHOOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kegaduhan di dalam kelas seperti teriakan dan bunyi pukulan meja saat tidak ada guru sudah lumrah dan biasa bagi siswa manis bernama Luhan, tapi ia tak berniat bergabung. Luhan lebih memilih tidur, harusnya ini pelajaran bahasa inggris namun ia tak tahu di mana guru tampan yang selalu menggetarkan hati Luhan setiap menatap mata tajam nya.

"Huftt. Jika begini lebih baik tidur dirumah saja" gumam nya karena ia sendiri sudah merasa bosan.

Kegaduhan di kelas tiba-tiba berhenti. Penasaran apa penyebabnya, Luhan bangun dari tidurannya.

Dan...

Ohh.. Guru tampan dan cool dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mampu memikat hati dan senyumannya bisa membuat wanita terkena serangan jantung.

Dan sayangnya guru tampan dan muda itu jarang tersenyum. Wajahnya selalu datar dan dingin, tidak banyak bicara kecuali hanya saat mengajar.

Luhan menyukai guru tampan itu. Ia terpesona oleh aura si guru tampan. Dia sangat sempurna, tampan, tinggi, sexy, dan cool. Bahkan menurut Luhan ia lebih pantas menjadi aktor sekelas james bond.

"Kenapa berisik sekali. Sudah bosan sekolah? Lebih baik berhenti saja dari pada menjadi hama di sekolah"

Ini yang Luhan tidak sukai. Guru tampan itu sangat kejam jika berbicara.

'Uhh.. Oh Sehun saem tampan sekali'

Karena guru bernama Oh Sehun jugalah Luhan sangat tak pandai pelajaran bahasa inggris, karena daripada memperhatikan materi yang dibawa nya Luhan lebih memperhatikan wajah tampan Sehun.

2 jam kemudian bell tanda KBM berhenti berbunyi membuat murid-murid yang sedang belajar bahasa Inggris bersorak senang karena bisa menghindari guru es itu.

"Kumpulkan tugas yang kalian kerjakan tadi, aku ingin tahu apa kalian memperhatikan materinya apa tidak"

Murid-murid disana mulai mengumpulkan buku tugas nya di meja Sehun, semuanya sudah selesai kecuali Luhan yang masih berkutat dengan soal dari buku paket nya.

'Aduh bagaimana ini' Luhan sudah mulai gelisah karena ia benar-benar sendiri di kelas- oh tidak, ia tidak sendiri tapi berdua bersama Oh Sehun yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Belum selesai juga?. Apa kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran ku tadi?" tanya Sehun saem dan mulai melangkah menghampiri Luhan yang memalingkan wajahnya memilih fokus pada buku daripada wajah Sehun yang semakin terlihat tampan jika dari dekat.

Luhan memang menyukai guru Sehun tapi tidak ada satupun teman-teman nya yang mengetahui hal ini. Ia hanya selalu memperhatikan Sehun dari jauh agar Sehun tak mencurigainya.

Dan dalam situasi ini Luhan benar-benar terjebak. Sehun sudah duduk di depannya sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang merah seperti tomat busuk. Entah malu atau takut, ia sangat gugup.

Aroma maskulin Sehun terhirup dan itu cukup membuat jantung Luhan berdetak tak normal. Pelipisnya banjir keringat dingin, tangan nya basah bahkan pegangan pada pensil nya terlepas.

Luhan terus menunduk tak mau melihat Sehun, padahal impian nya Sehun bisa menatapnya lembut penuh cinta tapi ini beda. Ia menatap Luhan seakan Luhan adalah mangsanya yang ingin ia makan hidup-hidup.

'Oh tuhan tolong Selamat kan aku dari serigala ini'

"Wajahmu lucu sekali jika merona"

Oh tunggu, ada yang aneh. Kenapa Sehun bisa menyangka jika Luhan benar-benar merona. Apakah terlihat?.

"huh?" Luhan mulai sedikit berani menatap Sehun walau masih takut.

"Aku tahu kau itu menyukaiku Luhan"

"A-aku tidak mengerti sa-saem" Luhan kembali menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Sehun lagi.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika kau terus memperhatikanku. Aku sudah 2 tahun mengajar di sekolah ini tapi baru kali ini aku mau berbicara panjang lebar dengan siswa pemalu seperti mu"

Ketahuan sudah. Kali ini Luhan benar-benar merasa harga dirinya tertelan bumi, ia sangat malu sekali mendapatkan fakta jika Sehun ternyata mengetahui itu semua.

"Maaf saem" katanya masih menunduk, membuat pria di depannya jengah.

Sehun berdecak dan menaikan dagu Luhan menggunakan telunjuknya, "Aku tidak suka jika berbicara tetapi lawan bicaraku tak melihat ku, kau sungguh tak bisa menghargaiku ya" ujar Sehun.

Luhan tidak mengerti, ia kira awalnya Sehun hanya ingin memarahinya karena ketahuan tidak memperhatikan materi yang Sehun sampaikan, tapi kenapa malah jadi membecirakan hal tidak penting yang memalukan seperti ini?.

"Maaf"

"Kau selalu memotretku tanpa izin, selalu menstalk sosial media miliku, selalu menatapku dan selalu menaruh cokelat manis di mejaku hampir setiap hari secara sembunyi-sembunyi setiap pulang sekolah. Itu sudah cukup sebagai bukti jika kau menyukaiku, atau kau mencintai ku?" Sehun menatap Luhan geli tidak seperti tadi tatapan sinis yang menakutkan.

Luhan sendiri salah tingkah, Sehun mengetahui SEMUANYA!. Lalu mau di taruh dimana wajah Luhan sekarang. Sial sekali nasib Luhan hari ini, tapi disisi lain ia merasa lega karena Secara tak langsung ia telah menyampaikan perasaan nya pada Sehun.

"Tapi mana mungkin juga aku memacari siswa berusia 17 tahun"

Luhan membalas dalam hati, 'tak masalah karena umurmu kan baru 23 tahun'

"Hah sudahlah kau tidak peka. Bawa tugasmu ke rumahku hari ini juga, aku yakin stalker seperti kau tahu alamat rumah ku"

Sepeninggal Sehun, Luhan baru menyadari kalimat barusan

 _Tapi mana mungkin juga aku memacari siswa berusia 17 tahun_

 _Hah sudahlah kau tidak peka_

"OH" mata rusanya membulat seketika.

Apa barusan itu kode dari Sehun jika ia membalas perasaannya?!

Jika itu benar, ini sudah lampu hijau!

Sehun bisa saja menjadi kekasihnya atau bahkan suaminya!

'Astaga Sehun saem' Luhan langsung bangkit dan keluar dari kelas mencari sosok Sehun di koridor berharap ia belum melangkah jauh.

Dan tubuh tinggi di padu punggung lebar masih terlihat dan refleks Luhan berteriak memanggilnya

"Sehun saem!"

Dan Sehun menoleh. Ini benar-benar romantis seperti di drama percintaan, batin Luhan.

"Apa?" oh bahkan Sehun menjawabnya dengan raut santai tanpa kesan dingin lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Sayangnya kalimat asli yang ke luar dari bibir kecil Luhan hanya, "Aku akan cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya"

"Oh itu bagus" Lalu Sehun kembali berbalik tanpa melihat jika wajah Luhan sangat merah sampai ke telinganya.

...

Sampai pulang dari sekolah, Luhan langsung menghubungi hyung nya yang bernama Yi fan untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas bahasa inggris nya.

'Aku sedang sibuk'

"Aku tahu kau sedang sibuk pacaran dengan gadis bermata panda itu, tinggalkan dia sebentar hanya untuk adikmu please"

'Baiklah-baiklah, baru kali ini kau semangat belajar'

"Yeay terimakasih Yi fan ge"

1 jam sudah Luhan selesaikan hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas dibantu kakaknya, ia kemudian bergegas untuk mandi dan memilih baju sebagus mungkin untuk menuju rumah Sehun.

Luhan lupa jika sebenarnya ia hanya memberikan tugas saja bukan untuk berkencan.

...

Luhan sampai di rumah Sehun tepat pukul tujuh malam, ia terus berdiri di rumah megah Sehun tanpa berniat menekan bel. Luhan ragu untuk menemui Sehun setelah mengingat kejadian tadi di sekolah, ia sekarang sudah tak sesemangat tadi untuk menemui Sehun. Luhan terlalu malu sebenarnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berdiri disana tanpa menggunakan pakaian hangat, ini sangat dingin kau bisa sakit"

Luhan terkejut mendapati Sehun yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya tengah membuka pintu gerbang kemudian menghampiri Luhan menyerahkan mantelnya

"Pakailah, kau bisa sakit"

"terimakasih, saem tidak per-"

Greb

"Uhh" Sehun memeluknya, kenapa?. Luhan bingung sekaligus gugup, jantung nya berdegup kencang lagi.

"Tubuhmu sangat dingin, kau pasti berdiri lama disini" katanya dan memasangkan mantel tebal ke tubuh Luhan.

"Saem?"

...

Semalaman Sehun dan Luhan mengobrol setelah memberikan tugasnya lebih banyak Luhan yang bertanya sampai Sehun memberikan cokelat panas yang sangat lezat hingga Luhan menghabiskannya dan kejadian tak terduga pun terjadi.

"Saem?"

"hmm"

"Panas ngahh. Aku mau pulang"

Sehun menelan ludahnya mendengar desahan Luhan yang sekilas. Sehun sebenarnya telah lama menanti hal ini, ia menyimpan rasa pada Luhan dulu dan Sehun bukan tanpa sebab ia menjadi guru tapi untuk mendekati Luhan.

Sehun pertama kali melihat Luhan sedang bermain di taman bersama kakaknya saat Luhan masih kelas satu SMP, kakak Luhan Yifan merupakan teman dekat Sehun sendiri. Sehun terpana dengan parasnya yang manis dan cantik walaupun ia seorang lelaki, ia sempat akan berkenalan dengan Luhan namun semua itu sirna ketika ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri.

Sesungguhnya Sehun lah yang paling mencintai Luhan di hitung dari perjuangan nya untuk mendapatkan Luhan sampai ia harus rela menjadi guru sementara ia sendiri sebenarnya adalah seorang pengusaha yang telah meraih gelar Presdir di perusahaan ayahnya.

Semua itu demi Luhan, tapi Luhan lebih dulu mendekatinya secara sembunyi-sembunyi membuat Sehun diam membiarkan sampai ia tak tahan untuk membalas perasaan Luhan tapi ia akan memacari Luhan jika Luhan sudah lulus SMA. Tapi percuma saja menahan itu semua, Sehun sudah terlanjur ingin memiliki Luhan sepenuhnya sampai ia dengan cara curang memasuki obat perangsang pada segelas cokelat hangat agar Luhan mau dengan rela menyerahkan tubuhnya tanpa harus Sehun paksa dan setelah itu selesai ia akan jujur dari awal pada Luhan.

Karena semua ini sudah menjadi rencana Oh Sehun untuk memiliki Luhan sepenuhnya.

 **"Luhan mencintai guru tampan, dan guru tampan itu ternyata lebih mencintainya"**

 **TBC...**

 **Gak sempet edit maaf :D**

 **Bukan newbie, tapi baru nulis lagi di akun baru.. Akun yg uname nya yugi lupa pasword :'(**

 **Jangan jadi sidders.. Kalo banyak respon baik cepet update nya, dan rencana nya saya mau buat dua versi.. Versi yg ini terus kalo ini udah tamat bikin yg HunHan udah nikah dan punya babby :* moga aja tercapai rencananya :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Pregnant

**HUNHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **Boyslove and Mature content, lebay banyak desahannya(?) kaku..**

 **18±++**

 **Yg gk sanggup lewat aja, bisik seeul kena..**

 **Happy Reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun hanya memandang Luhan dalam diam sementara lelaki manis itu terus menggeliat sepertu ulat dan menatap dengan pandangan memohon pada Sehun, memohon untuk melakukan sesuatu pada nya .

Luhan sendiri tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, tubuhnya merasakan gairah membara yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, Luhan sangat ingin di sentuh.

Sehun sebenarnya sangat ingin menyerang Luhan habis-habisan sekarang karena jujur ia sudah terangsang. Tapi Sehun masih menggunakan akalnya, ia berubah pikiran justru ia sekarang menahan gairah nya karena Luhan masih di bawah umur.

"Maaf Luhan, bertahanlah sebentar. Efek nya hanya satu jam"

"Sa-saem hahh shh saem" Luhan meremas sofa di bawahnya, bibir nya ia gigit dan matanya terpejam erat dengan keringat membanjiri pelipisnya.

Sehun sendiri sama halnya seperti Luhan, ia berkeringat sampai mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menahan mati-matian gairah nya untuk menerjang Luhan, lalu ia mengambil pilihan untuk menyelesaikan 'urusan' nya di kamar mandi dengan membayangkan Luhan yang berada di bawahnya dengan bibir mungil yang mendesahkan nama Sehun.

Dua jam berlalu Sehun menemukan Luhan sudah tertidur di sofa dengan kondisi berantakan. Sehun menghela nafas karena setelah ini pasti ia merasa bersalah dan malu untuk bertemu Luhan di sekolah, jadi ia menghubungi Kris atau Yifan untuk menjemput Luhan dan menjelaskan semuanya dengan kalimat yang berisi kebohongan karena ia tak mau mati di usia muda oleh si tinggi itu jika dia tahu jika Sehun melakukan sesuatu pada Luhan.

"Hallo kris, Luhan tertidur dirumah ku setelah belajar bahasa inggris semalaman. Mungkin dia lelah"

...

"Jadi kau berhasil mendekati adikku? Sudah kuduga. Sifat mu ternyata tak pernah berubah, kau akan menghalalkan segala cara agar kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau mau"

"Ya lebih baik kau mendukung hubunganku dengan Luhan mulai detik ini"

"Tidak bisa. Percuma saja kau mendekati Luhan, bahkan jika kalian telah bersatu baba ku tidak akan merestui kalian karena kalian sesama lelaki"

"Tidak masalah karena aku akan membawa kabur Luhan dan akan langsung menikahinya" ujar Sehun santai, ia sedikit tersenyum miring karena terlalu percaya diri dan yakin Kris tak akan bisa menghalangi dirinya untuk mendapatkan Luhan.

"Ck percaya diri sekali kau" sungut kris sebal.

"Aku tahu semua tentang keluarga kalian, Luhan itu lelaki spesial sehingga ayahmu mengalihkan masalah itu agar tidak ada yang tahu jika Luhan itu termasuk Male pregnant kan?" Sehun tersenyum sangat puas kali ini karena telah berhasil membuat Kris diam tak bisa menjawab.

"Oke aku kalah dan kau menang! Terserah kau, aku tidak akan ikut campur masalah kalian nantinya. Dan ada satu hal yang sangat penting, Luhan tak mengetahui jika dirinya lelaki spesial jadi kumohon jangan sampai Luhan tau"

"Ya pada akhirnya Luhan akan tahu sendiri karena aku akan menghamilinya nanti"

"Kau dan pikiran kotormu sungguh menjijikan, awas saja jika aku mendapati Luhan berjalan dengan aneh akan ku hajar kau" Kris lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan kesal sampai membanting pintu hingga Luhan yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya sedikit terusik tetapi ia kembali terlelap.

...

Seminggu kemudian Luhan tetap seperti biasa, ceria dan selalu mencari keberadaan Sehun untuk memotret nya lagi seperti minggu lalu, ia lupa dengan kejadian minggu lalu di rumah Sehun karena ia tak tau Sehun telah memberikan sesuatu di minuman nya yang ia tahu Sehun saem ternyata teman Kris kakaknya.

Tapi ada yang aneh, Sehun tak terlihat lagi keberadaan nya. Dimana guru tampan itu? Luhan harap Sehun tidak sakit.

Seharusnya di jam terakhir pelajaran inggris Sehun ada, tapi guru tampan itu tak masuk dan ia mendengar rumor yang beredar jika Sehun saem tengah mengambil cuti karena ia sedang mengurusi pernikahan nya untuk minggu depan. Sontak berita itu membuat pribadi Luhan yang ceria berubah 180 derajat menjadi pendiam sampai Baekhyun temannya bingung sendiri dengan tingkah sahabat nya itu.

"Hei jam pelajaran sudah berakhir. Tidak ada lagi orang di sekolah kecuali kau. Besok hari libur jadi gerbang akan di kunci pukul 5 sore dan sekarang sudah pukul 4, kau akan tetap disini?" Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu hampir kesekian kalinya namun Luhan tak menjawab sepatah katapun membuat lelaki bermata sipit itu jengah dan meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di dalam kelas.

Luhan merasa sedih setelah mendengar rumor tadi yang di sebarkan oleh siswa perempuan di kelasnya, perempuan itu adalah penggosip nomor satu dan tidak ada satupun beritanya yang meleset, Luhan tidak mungkin tidak percaya karena itu semua benar setelah melihat bukti foto Sehun tengah membeli cincin pernikahan.

Luhan sudah lama berada di dalam kelas sampai pukul tujuh malam, koridor sudah sepi dan gelap karena hanya dirinya lah satu-satunya yang ada disini.

Bibir nya terus mengerucut dengan bulir air mata yang perlahan turun membasahi kertas yang berisi tulisan nama Sehun. Ia merasa gagal mendapatkan Sehun, harusnya ia menyatakan perasaan nya dari dulu dan kini ia menyesal. Sehun akan menjadi milik orang lain dan dirinya akan sendiri, Luhan merasa sepenuhnya kehilangan gairah hidupnya. Tidak ada guru tampan yang single, tapi guru tampan yang telah beristri..

Hiks..

Luhan meredam isakan nya di kertas tebal yang berisi nama Sehun sampai tulisan itu luntur oleh air mata Luhan yang banyak, Luhan tak menyadari ada sosok berbaju putih tengah tertawa kecil tengah menatap nya di balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Itu bukan hantu tenang saja, tapi Sehun yang mengenakan kemeja putih tengah menahan tawanya melihat Luhan yang terlihat sangat putus asa.

Ia telah menebak pasti alasan di balik Luhan menangis adalah rumor yang beredar itu.

"Luhan" Sehun masuk dan menyalakan saklar lampu hingga terang lalu mentup pintu kelas rapat-rapat.

Luhan sendiri merasa terkejut melihat kedatangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Luhan dalam keadaan kacau sekarang, tapi ia tak peduli karena Sehun sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang hmm, ini sudah malam" tanya Sehun dan duduk di depan Luhan.

Luhan tak menjawab, ia enggan menjawab pertanyaan lelaki yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik orang lain, memikirkan nya saja sudah membuat Luhan ingin menangis lagi.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab?"

"lalu kenapa saem ada di sini?" Luhan balik bertanya dan seolah dirinya merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran Sehun disini.

"Tadinya aku akan membawa gambar tema pernikahan ku yang tertinggal di laci meja dan kebetulan bertemu Baekhyun di luar dan dialah yang memberitahuku bahwa ada siswa yang tengah putus asa masih berada di kelas dan ternyata itu kau" jujur nya.

Luhan mencoba menulikan pendengarannya atas jawaban Sehun yang sedikit membahas pernikahan nya, ternyata itu semua memang benar. Luhan sudah sangat putus asa, dipikiran nya sudah terngiang cara-cara bunuh diri yang tidak menyakitkan hmm -_-.

"Apa sebegitu putus asanya kau mendengar pernikahanku?"

Tak ada waktu untuk mengelak kebenaran jika ia memang putus asa karena berita itu, ia anggap ini terakhir kalinya Sehun mengetahui jika ia masih menyukai Sehun.

"Padahal ini pernikahanmu sendiri Lu, bagaimana jadinya jika aku menikah dengan orang lain mungkin kau akan bunuh diri"

"Kau benar saem, aku akan bunuh di- ehh" tiba-tiba Luhan menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, matanya melotot lucu ke arah Sehun sampai sehun berkata "Tidak peka lagi, Padahal akulah stalker mu yang sebenarnya"

Tampar Luhan sekarang juga, apa ini mimpi? Karena demi apapun kalimat Sehun sangat tak jelas atau bahkan terlalu jelas hingga Luhan terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Apa kurang jelas, oke aku akan menjelaskan semuanya dari awal kenapa aku mengatakan jika ini pernikahanmu dan aku adalah stalker mu sebenarnya, jadi..."

Sehun menjelaskan semuanya dari awal mula ia bertemu Luhan dan rela menjadi guru selama dua tahun untuk dirinya lalu rencana Sehun yang akan menikahinya minggu depan paling cepat dan bulan depan paling lambat. Ia juga telah mengaku jika dirinya adalah seorang presdir, ia hanyalah guru gadungan dan ia susah payah menjadi guru disini untungnya sekolah ini adalah milik kakeknya.

Sehun sudah menyiapkan semuanya tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan dan bahkan ia telah mendapat restu dari keluarganya dan yang membuat Luhan tak bisa bernafas, Baekhyun terlibat dalam semua hal ini. Ia yang telah membantu Sehun memilihkan tema pernikahan dan dialah yang pertama kalinya menyebarkan rumor sialan yang membuatnya hampir bunuh diri dan Luhan baru menemukan fakta mengejutkan jika Baekhyun adalah sepupu Sehun, Pantas saja Baekhyun terlihat tak peduli padanya ketika ia tengah merasa gundah tadi.

Luhan merasa di bodohi tapi disisi lain ia merasa senang, rasanya seperti melayang di atas tumpukan balon hati. Jadi ia tak masalah jika ia di bodohi, yang terpenting sekarang adalah

Dirinya calon pengantin Sehun yang sebenarnya!

Jadi secara tak langsung Luhan telah memaki calon pengantin yang ternyata adalah dirinya sendiri tadi sebelum ia tahu semuanya.

Astaga lucu sekali kisah cinta ini, batin Luhan.

...

"Nghh saem ahh geli"

"Jangan saem lu, Sehun saja"

"uhh se-Sehun"

"Ya benar"

"sshh Sehun nghh berhenti, ini geli"

Dua jam berlalu dari pernyataan cinta Sehun dan balasan Luhan hingga Sehun menyerang Luhan dengan ciuman basah dengan menghimpit nya ke tembok, bibir Luhan merah dan bengkak akibat perbuatan Sehun dan kini leher luhan pun dipenuhi bekas kissmark baru.

Ternyata seperti ini rasanya berciuman, ucap Luhan dalam hati.

Sehun segera melucuti seragam Luhan tak peduli dengan janjinya Tidak akan menyentuh Luhan sebelum Luhan lulus sekolah. Tapi nyatanya? Masa bodoh, Sehun sudah terlanjur ingin menyodomi Luhan detik ini juga.

Luhan sendiri terlihat pasrah, ia percaya pada Sehun jika ia tak akan menyakitinya karena Sehun adalah calon suaminya sekarang.

Luhan sudah sepenuhnya telanjang hanya kaus kaki putih saja yang masih melekat, kecuali Sehun. Ia hanya menurunkan celana nya saja dan membuka tiga kancing kemejanya.

Dengan tak sabaran dengan nafas mereka yang bersahutan, Sehun mengangkat kaki kanan Luhan dan mengaitkan nya pada bahu lebar Sehun.

Luhan sudah mulai merasakan takut dan mencengkram bahu Sehun ketika benda besar dan asing menyentung rektum nya.

"Nghh Sehun!"

"Tak apa, aku akan pelan. Percaya padaku"

Luhan mengangguk, menatap sekilas wajah rupawan Sehun lalu melingkarkan tangan nya di leher sang calon suami.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sehun mendorong penis tegangnya pada lubang sempit Luhan sembari menatap kagum tubuh indah Luhan yang ramping dan mungil. Kulitnya harum seperti aroma bayi begitupun kulit putihnya yang mulus.

Luhan sedikit tersentak ketika penis Sehun menerobos masuk secara paksa, ia sudah menduga penis sebesar itu tak mungkin muat di lubang perawannya, padahal itu sudah setengahnya tapi ia sudah kesakitan sampai menggigit bahu Sehun, bagaimana jika sudah sepenuhnya masuk, itu pasti akan sakit sekali.

Larut dalam pikirannya sampai ia tersentak karena Sehun menghentakan pinggulnya membuat Luhan berteriak dan ingin menangis ketika rasa perih mulai ia rasakan, mungkin lubang nya berdarah sekarang.

...

"Akhh ahh Sehun ahh sakit" Luhan terus meracau pasca Sehun terus menghentaknya kuat tanpa memberikan kesempatan agar lubang Luhan bisa menyesuaikan dengan penis nya.

"Ahh appo kau berbohong padaku, Akhh Arhh! Sehun..Sehunahh ngahh be-berhenti sebentar Akh!"

"Maaf Lu ashh aku tak bisa pelan ouhh ini sempit sekali huhh"

"Tapi ini sakit" Tubuh Luhan sudah terhentak secara brutal tanpa jeda Sehun menghujamnya terlalu dalam mengabaikan jika Luhan sudah menangis sekarang, Luhan belum siap dengan serangan seperti ini karena ini pertama kalinya bagi Luhan.

Merasa tak nyaman dengan posisi Luhan berdiri, Sehun melingkarkan kedua kaki Luhan di pinggangnya dan mulai mengangkat pinggul Luhan dengan cepat terus seperti itu secara berulang membuat tubuh Luhan terus terlonjak, ia sudah tak berteriak kesakitan lagi setelah penis Sehun menghujam tepat ke prostat nya.

"AKH! Ouhhh Sehun saem anghh"

"Luhan sshh Luhh"

"Ha-akhh mmhh Sehunahh, lebih cepat ashh"

SLEB

"Arhhh ohh Sehun nikmat hahh ahh"

"Begitukah hmm, bagaimana jika begini" Sehun mengganti posisi Luhan menjadi menungging dengan dada Luhan yang merapat ke tembok

PLAK PLAK PLAK

"Ouhhh hahh Lagihh..."

"Sehunhh sehunaahh"

"Ahhh ahhh Sehunhhh emhhhh ohh"

"Sehunhh masukan lebih da-dalam lagih... ARHH! Yeahh Sehunhh.. Ini sakit tapi aku ingin lagi ahh... Enghhh.."

"Tentu sayang kita akan melakukan hal ini setiap hari sshh.."

Rasanya dunia Oh Sehun akan indah jika terus melakukan hal ini bersama Luhan setiap hari.

Sehun terus mengeluar masukan penis besarnya dengan cepat hingga Luhan sudah tak sanggup lagi bernafas dengan benar sampai mulutnya terbuka lalu Sehun akan melumatnya dengan lihai.

"Se-Sehun ahh aku mau keluar arhh Wo Ai ni nghh"

"Bersama, I Love You Luhan Akhhh"

...

Lima jam kemudian mereka baru selesai dengan posisi Luhan terkapar di meja guru dengan cairan cinta Luhan dimana-mana sementara benih Sehun telah sepenuhnya memenuhi lubang menganga Luhan sampai cairan itu meluncur menuruni paha sexy nya yang tengah mengangkang karena terlalu banyak.

Sehun jadi ingin menyerang nya lagi sampai Luhan pingsan, tapi jika begitu ia sama saja seperti pedofil biadab yang tega memperkosa anak dibawah umur.

"Haah saem aku lelah, aku ingin pulang"

"Kau akan menginap di rumah kita"

Apalagi ini, lagi-lagi ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan bingung. Tapi tak apa, toh ia sudah lelah lagipula Sehun adalah calon suaminya sekarang jadi semuanya terserah Sehun.

...

Matahari sudah mulai naik tapi makhluk imut yang masih bersembunyi dibalik selimut enggan untuk bangun, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja merasa kaku dan sakit seperti habis terjatuh dari tangga. Ia tak pernah mengalami rasa sakit seperti ini sebelum nya.

Sehun benar-benar beringas, menyerang Luhan habis-habisan di kelas nya. Luhan tebak pasti keadaan ruangan itu berantakan, tapi untung saja ini hari sabtu dan esoknya minggu, sekolah libur dan petugas kebersihan sudah membersihkannya.

Tapi dimana Sehun?. Luhan tak merasakan kehadiran Sehun disini, Sehun tak mungkin ke sekolah di hari libur.

Omong-omong soal Sehun, Luhan sungguh tak menyangka dan merasa ini adalah mimpi paling indah ketika mengingat Sehun adalah calon suaminya.

Guru tampan dan paling tampan sekaligus paling muda itu adalah calon pendamping hidupnya, calon suaminya. Luhan dulu hanya bisa berharap ia bisa berfoto sekali saja dengan guru tampan dan akan mencetak foto nya dengan ukuran besar lalu ia pajang di kamarnya berharap dengan itu ia akan selalu memimpikan Sehun. Bahkan ini lebih dari itu, Sehun adalah CALON SUAMINYA, Luhan terus mengulang kalimat itu dalam hati maupun pikiran nya, tangan nya pun tak henti-henti untuk menampar pipi nya berharap ini bukan mimpi.

Sekarang impian nya bukan berfoto dengan Sehun lagi, tapi mengadopsi bayi-bayi lucu setelah dia menikah dengan Sehun, aww manisnya sampai pipi Luhan merona memikirkan rencana yang akan ia lakukan saat ia sudah resmi menjadi istri Oh Sehun.

Tubuh Luhan sangat lengket walaupun pendingin ruangan menyala tapi tetap saja itu sangat tak nyaman, ia ingin mandi dan berendam namun ia malas untuk menggerakan tubuhnya yang kaku bahkan hanya sekedar menggeserkan tubuhnya saja malas.

"Huh nanti saja, aku pasti tak bisa berjalan" ucap Luhan pada dirinya sendiri dan Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik pintu menyahut

"Apanya yang nanti rusa. Ayo mandi, setelah ini aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

DEG

Luhan terkena serangan gugup hingga jantung nya berdegup kencang. Mendengar suara berat Sehun jadi mengingatkannya pada kejadian semalam yang sangat panas itu.

Saking malunya mengingat itu Luhan semakin menyembunyikan tubuh mungil nya di balik selimut dan berdoa dalam hati agar hari ini segera terlewati tanpa ada rasa gugup lagi.

Drap.. Drap.. Drap..

Luhan ingin berteriak sekarang juga! Demi apa Sehun mendekati nya, terdengar dari suara langkah kaki nya yang semakin dekat dan sekarang ia bisa merasakan tangan Sehun menarik selimutnya hingga terpaksa Luhan harus duduk.

"Sa-Saem" katanya tanpa melihat ke arah Sehun yang penampilannya hari ini sangat berbeda, ia mengenakan pakaian kantor super rapi dan keren. Luhan baru ingat jika Sehun adalah sang presdir

Biasanya jika di sekolah Sehun berpakaian hanya mengenakan atasan kemeja dan celana panjang hitam dengan rambut menjuntai sampai batas kacamata yang ia pakai, walaupun seperti itu ia tetaplah sangat tampan. Dan sekarang Sehun jauh lebih tampan karena...

Poni yang biasa Luhan lihat menjuntai ia sisir ke belakang, tidak ada kacamata sampai halis nya yang tebal itu terlihat membuat wajah nya terkesan lebih dingin dan tampan sekali.

Sekali lagi Luhan menegaskan dalam hati jika orang tampan di depannya ini merupakan calon suaminya yang semalam sudah merengut keperawanan Luhan sampai ber jam-jam.

"Kenapa melamun, senyum-senyum lagi. Kemasukan setan ya?"

Lamunan Luhan buyar, walaupun tampan tetap saja Luhan tidak menyukai jika Sehun berbicara seenaknya seperti itu.

"Cepat mandi, kita harus menuju suatu tempat setelah ini" ucapnya ketus dan datar.

"ck, ketus sekali" gumam Luhan dan itu masih terdengar oleh Sehun.

Sehun menaikan satu alis nya melihat raut sebal dari Luhan, lelaki cantik itu cenderung mengerucutkan bibirnya jika sedang merasa sebal.

"Maafkan aku, habisnya kau itu malas sekali. Aku sudah membangunkan mu beberapa kali tapi kau tak bergerak, aku kira kau mati" ujar Sehun, kini ia tersenyum sangat tampan tidak berwajah judes lagi.

"Tapi saem, aku rasanya sulit bergerak" jujur Luhan dan menatap mata Sehun dengan tatapan anak kucing yang minta perhatian. Uhh imutnya...

"Jangan sampai aku berniat menggagahimu lagi jika kau berekspresi seperti itu Lu"

"Tapi aku tak merasa berekspresi apapun"

"Cepat mandi atau aku memperkosamu dengan cara tak manusiawi di sini"

"ouh oke oke, aku mandi" Luhan tertawa kecil dan segera bergegas dengan langkah yang terseok.

Sekarang Luhan tau sisi lain dari seorang Oh Sehun

'ia mudah terangsang dan sangat mesum'

...

"Saem ini jauh sekali, aku bosan duduk terus"

Sehun melirik Luhan di sampingnya yang terus menggerutu dengan bibir yang terus mengerucut.

"Jika begitu mari kita lakukan this and that disini" ujar Sehun dengan senyuman miring, ia segera menepikan mobilnya di pinggiran jalan yang penuh pohon rimbun dan sangat sepi.

"Apa maksudmu, aku tidak mau!" sungut nya dengan tangan yang ia lipat di dada, wajahnya ia palingkan karena tidak mau melihat wajah mesum Sehun.

Luhan bukan bocah Sd yang tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan 'ini itu' oleh Sehun. Hei bokong nya masih terasa nyeri, bahkan untuk duduk di mobil pun harus ia tahan mati-matian rasa nyerinya. Mungkin ini membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sembuh karena Luhan baru pertama kalinya melakukan hal itu.

"Oh sudah mulai merajuk ya. Omong-omong aku tidak pernah mendapati orang lain yang merajuk kepada ku, hanya kau yang berani. Baiklah kau akan ku beri pelajaran sesampainya nanti" Kemudian Sehun kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat membuat Luhan melotot karena ia sudah menebak apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya nanti.

Menghukum Luhan dengan memukulnya itu tak mungkin, Sehun tidak berani melakukannya karena ia mencintai Luhan kan. Dan menghukumnya dengan cara tusuk bokong itu mungkin saja, di lihat dari wajah Sehun yang terus tersenyum mesum padanya.

'Oh tuhan tolong lindungi aku dari si tampan mesum ini'

...

Perjalanan yang jauh membuatnya sangat lelah dan akibatnya Luhan tertidur sampai mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di sebuah gerbang tinggi seperti istana.

Luhan terbangun dan menggeliat lucu, "Saem apa sudah sampai?"

"Belum, kita berada di perumahan elite yang letaknya di atas bukit kali ini" jawab Sehun, lalu setelah gerbang itu terbuka ia melajukan mobilnya lagi hingga Luhan dapat melihat jejeran rumah mewah yang besar di sepanjang jalan.

"woah, ini seperti bukan perumahan biasa" ucapnya.

"Memang, pemilik perumahan ini adalah perusahaan real estate atau Hyundai corp. yang sahamnya masih milik mendiang kakek ku yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik Oh Siwon, ayah ku"

"Bukannya kakekmu pemilik sekolah"

"Ya kakek ku memang pemilik sekolah itu"

"Saem, kau sangat kaya. Aku jadi malu menikah denganmu"

Sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan laju mobilnya dan menatap mata Luhan dengan tubuh condong kedepan, "kenapa kau harus malu. Luhan harta itu tak ada apa-apanya bagiku, aku tak meminta untuk terlahir sebagai anak seorang konglomerat. Tapi bisakah aku meminta cinta yang tulus darimu, tanpa ada unsur keterpaksaan?"

Luhan terdiam cukup lama, ia memang mencintai Sehun dengan tulus tapi apakah pantas jika ia bersanding dengan Sehun. Sehun bisa di bilang adalah pengusaha muda paling kaya di korea, sementara dirinya hanya seorang anak dari pemilik kedai coffe biasa yang bahkan penghasilan nya masih kurang untuk membayar cicilan biaya sekolahnya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu Saem, tapi mungkin saja jika mereka tahu ini aku akan di anggap remeh karena aku tidak ada apa-apanya di banding mereka"

Luhan menghembuskan nafas nya kemudian berbicara lagi, "di luar sana masih banyak wanita cantik dan kaya yang menyukaimu, tapi kenapa Saem memilihku yang tidak punya apa-apa"

Alis Sehun menyatu tanda ia tak suka dengan ucapan Luhan, "Dengar, persetan dengan semua wanita itu. Aku ini seorang gay kau dengar?! Jangan pernah merendah seolah kau tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku"

Luhan tersentak karena baru pertama kalinya Sehun berbicara dengan intonasi tinggi, "Maaf"

Sehun menenangkan dirinya, karena dengan cara membentak seperti tadi membuat Luhan ketakutan, "Aku memilih mu karena aku mencintaimu Lu, harusnya kau mengerti itu. Aku bukan tipe orang yang memandang materi, tapi ketulusan seseorang jauh lebih berharga dibanding orang kaya manapun. Karena percuma saja kau punya banyak uang jika kau tak memiliki hati, hidup mu akan datar dan kosong"

Sesungguhnya Sehun berbicara seperti itu sedikit menyinggung ayahnya yang tak punya hati karena ia sudah merasa cukup dengan harta yang dimilikinya sampai ia tega menceraikan istrinya dan membawa Sehun, itulah kenapa ia memiliki kepribadian dingin dan ketus karena tak ada yang mengajarinya dengan tulus bagaimana menjadi orang baik.

Ia masih ingat kalimat ayahnya dulu, 'Jangan pernah menjadi orang baik. Karena jika begitu akan banyak orang yang memanfaatkan mu'. Dan Sehun merasakan akibatnya sekarang karena menjadi orang penyendiri dan dingin itu tak akan ada yang mau berteman dengannya, kecuali Kris pria asal China yang baru pertama kalinya menganggap dia teman.

"Maaf Saem" Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun sebagai permintaan maaf dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang pria itu.

Kris adalah teman pertama dan terakhirnya, dan Luhan adalah...

Cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.

...

"Saem, ini seperti bukan rumah, Besarnya saja melebihi gedung hotel. Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut ini rumah kita nanti"

Luhan terus mengagumi mansion yang arsitektur nya di buat oleh arsitek nomor satu di korea. Sehun mengajaknya berkeliling di ikuti oleh kepala pelayan yang menyambut nya ramah, tembok nya serba putih dan sebagian terbuat dari kaca bahkan kolam berenang pun memakai pembatas kaca, banyak pohon kecil yang di tanam di pinggiran nya membuat suasana mansion ini sangat sejuk dan damai.

Kini mereka mengunjungi kamar yang sangat luas dan ranjangnya itu berkilauan seperti emas, ruangan ini bernuansa putih dan emas, juga terdapat karpet hitam di depan ranjang besar itu, ranjang yang terletak di tengah dan di sampingnya terdapat jendela besar yang menyajikan pemandangan kota.

Sehun berbisik, "nantinya kamar ini akan menjadi saksi bisu percintaan kita setiap harinya"

Pipi Luhan sontak memerah, "Saem mesum"

"Aku merasa tua jika kau terus memanggilmu saem, aku ini bukan guru ingat. Sekarang aku calon suamimu"

"Baiklah, Sehun"

"Tuan dan nyonya Oh, mari kita melihat ruangan yang lain"

Nyonya Oh?, Luhan kan bukan perempuan, ia tidak terima lalu berbisik pada Sehun, "Kenapa dia memanggil ku nyonya, harus nya tuan saja" katanya kesal.

Sehun balik berbisik, "Hanya aku yang boleh di panggil tuan Oh disini" katanya lalu mencium kilat bibir ranum Luhan.

Kemudian mereka kembali berkeliling kali ini menjuju ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak mainan anak kecil dan juga televisi besar sebagai pelengkap. Luhan bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun membuat ruangan ini, tidak ada anak kecil disini dan tidak mungkin mereka bermain boneka.

"Sebenarnya ini ruangan untuk apa?" tanya Luhan dan di jawab dengan santai oleh Sehun, "tentu saja ini ruangan bermain khusus anak-anak kita nanti, ini juga sebagai ruangan keluarga"

Mata rusa Luhan berbinar mendengar kata anak-anak, di pikiran nya terlintas bocah-bocah mungil dan menggemaskan sedang berlarian.

"Apa kita akan mengadopsi anak?" Luhan bertanya dengan tatapan berbinar.

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak mungkin mengadopsi anak yang tak jelas asal-usul nya. Kaulah yang akan menghasilkan anak kita nanti" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Luhan dalam kebingungan atas ucapan calon suaminya tadi.

"Apa maksudnya. Aku menghasilkan anak, apa maksud dia aku yang melahirkan? Huh itu mustahil, aku ini kan lelaki tulen"

...

 **1 Tahun kemudian...**

1 tahun sudah Sehun menikahi Luhan tanpa mengundang banyak tamu, kebanyakan dari keluarga Luhan. Tidak ada teman sekelas yang datang kecuali Baekhyun, pernikahan mereka privat dan tertutup asalkan sakral. Luhan masih SMA dan sudah di tingkat tiga, 3 bulan lagi ia akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan.

Luhan sudah mengetahui jika dirinya lelaki spesial yang memiliki rahim di perut nya namun sangat lemah hingga rentan terhadap keguguran jika ia kelelahan, dan untungnya ayah Luhan melarangnya untuk hamil sebelum lulus sekolah.

Luhan selalu berhati-hati ketika Sehun mengajak nya bercinta maka Sehun harus menggunakan pengaman, namun tetap saja sering kali mereka kelepasan dan alhasil Luhan dinyatakan hamil satu bulan yang lalu dengan usia kandungan menginjak bulan ke dua.

Hanya dirinya dan Sehun yang tahu, Luhan tidak berani memberitahukan kabar ini kepada keluarga mengingat Luhan masih berstatus sebagai siswa SMA.

Luhan masih tinggal di rumah Sehun yang terletak di Seoul, ia belum menempati mansion nya sebelum lulus sekolah. Sementara Sehun, ia masih menjadi guru bahasa karena ia ingin mengawasi Luhan.

Namun rahasia yang mereka tutupi terbongkar ketika Sehun sedang lembur di kantor nya, Luhan terpaksa menginap di rumah orangtua nya yang kebetulan ada kakaknya juga disana.

Luhan tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman sementara perutnya sudah merasakan mual yang teramat, ia tak memiliki kamar mandi di kamar sehingga Luhan terpaksa berlari untuk menuntaskan rasa mualnya di kamar mandi luar.

"Minggir-minggir" Luhan berlari terburu-buru dengan mulut yang ia tutupi menggunakan tissu sampai menabrak Kris yang kebetulan sedang mengambil minum.

"Yak untung saja tidak jatuh, hei Luhan kau kenapa?"

BRAK

Kamar mandi Luhan tutup kencang dan menguncinya rapat agar Kris tak bisa masuk.

Namun tetap saja suara muntahan Luhan sangat berisik hingga Kris dapat mendengarnya jelas.

"Lama sekali muntah nya sampai tiga puluh menit begini, apa ku hubungi Sehun saja ya. Ah tapi anak itu sedang sibuk"

Dengan inisiatif sendiri Kris membangunkan orangtua nya karena khawatir Luhan sakit atau lebih parah terkena penyakit mematikan.

"Apa sudah lama?" tanya Yangmi, ibu Luhan dan Kris.

"Sudah setengah jam"

 _"Hoekk... Hoekkk.. Uhh menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!"_

"Nak kau tak apa? Keluarlah sebentar" Yangmi mencoba bertanya sembari mengetuk pintu kamar mandi

 _"Hoeekk...Hoekk...Aku tidak mau keluar!"_

"Apa mama pernah mengalami hal ini?" tanya kris, dan Yangmi tampak berpikir.

"Ya mama pernah, tapi itu dulu"

"Kapan?" tanya Kris lagi, ia mulai berpikir macam-macam.

"Sejak hamil kalian"

"Ohh" gumam kris seperti orang bodoh, lalu ibu dan anak itu baru menyadari sesuatu dan secara bersamaan mereka menatap horor pintu kamar mandi yang kini mulai terbuka dan menampakan wajah pucat Luhan.

"Ini gawat, jangan sampai ayahmu tau Kris. Pergilah ke apotek dan beli test-"

BRUK..

"Luhan!"

...

Keesokan harinya Luhan merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah dan ia tak mau bangun karena bagian pinggang bawahnya nyeri, kakinya sering merasa kram dan kepalanya pusing sampai ia tak sanggup berdiri lama.

Kris masuk ke kamar Luhan dan langsung menyerang Luhan dengan kalimat-kalimat bodohnya.

"Sudah ku bilang agar kalian hati-hati, kau itu sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan Lu, apa kata orang nanti jika mereka mengetahui jika kau hamil diluar nikah"

"Ck dasar tolol, aku ini sudah menikah bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan aku hamil diluar nikah, dasar tidak punya otak"

Kening kris mengkerut merasa tak asing dengan gaya bicara Luhan yang ketus dan tak sopan, Luhan itu adalah adiknya yang paling sopan.

Oh, ini mungkin karena moodnya yang tak baik, atau karena bayi yang di dalam perutnya akan mempunyai sikap seperti Sehun?.

Kris harap tidak, karena cukup Sehun saja yang memiliki sikap ketus seperti itu, jangan keponakannya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Sehun sekarang mengenai perubahan sikapmu"

"Ya itu lebih baik, dan lebih baik lagi kau keluar idiot jangan menggangguku!" teriak Luhan dan mulai melempari Kris dengan bantal.

"Woah benar-benar orang hamil yang mengalami mood buruk" gumamnya dan terpaksa mengalah lalu keluar dari kamar Luhan karena sudah di pastikan rusa itu akan mengamuk jika ia masih berada disana.

...

Sehun menjemput Luhan di rumah mertuanya, ia sudah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ayah Luhan di telepon dan untungnya ayah mertua memaafkan mereka.

Yangmi menyambut Sehun dengan raut khawatir dan berkata jika Luhan cenderung marah-marah dan galak jika di ajak makan, sungguh perubahan yang drastis.

"Lu" Sehun memanggil Luhan yang sedang menyembunyikan badannya di balik selimut.

"Luhan, ini aku"

"Huh, Sehun" Luhan perlahan keluar dari persembunyiannya dan merentangkan tangan meminta dipeluk.

Sehun lalu mendekap Luhan memberi kehangatan, "Kau kenapa sayang?, mama memberitahuku jika kau mengamuk pada kakakmu"

Luhan mendongak, "Benarkah aku mengamuk pada Kris hyung?" tanya Luhan, dia merasa tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Luhan itu sangat menghormati kakaknya.

"Ya sayang, Kris mengatakan padaku jika kau melemparinya dengan bantal dan mengatainya"

"Aku benar-benar hilang kendali, aku ingat tapi itu seperti bukan diriku" jujurnya dan merasa menyesal

"Tak apa, itu efek dari masa hamil mu yang pertama, kau sudah makan?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah, "Belum, semuanya hambar lalu aku memuntahkannya lagi"

"Tapi jika tak makan kau akan sakit"

"Tapi bisakah jangan bubur. Bentuk nya sangat menjijikan"

"Kau ingin makan apa memangnya?"

"Dua porsi ramen pedas"

"Apa? Okay tapi jangan terlalu pedas"

 **END**

...

Bonus...

[07:00]

"Oke, rapat dimulai"

"...Jadi kita akan membahas tentang pembangunan hotel di- uhh Hoekk..Hoekk"

"Presdir kau tak apa?"

"Ugh Hoeek... aku perlu ke kamar mandi sekarang"

"Ku dengar istri presdir sedang hamil, tapi kenapa Presdir yang mengalami morning sicknes"

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya end dengan terpaksa :( karena bingung mau nulis apa lagi , juga tanpa saya edit lg krn malas baca ulang.**

 **Aduh NC nya _ ... Kagak hot maapin.. Udah lama gk nulis NC**

 **Mau di buat Versi yg baru, .. Kelanjutan ini... Setuju tidak? :D**

 **Tidak se7 tak apa, karena saya akan ttp nulis :)**

 **Ffn error udah dua hari, tiap mw update pasti error mulu.. Padahal bnr formatnya doc :( harusnya di up hari minggu..**


End file.
